


Kiss and Run

by SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Good!Obito, Happy-AU, Humor, Humor and Fluff, KakaObi, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Uchiha Obito POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto/pseuds/SweetDreamsAreMadeOfNaruto
Summary: Obito kissed Kakashi, and then he fled for his life. He never had wanted to die young, but right now, he had a sinking feeling that Kakashi didn’t care.It was all Rin’s fault, really.





	

“In that case, I dare you to kiss Kakashi.”

Obito’s jaw dropped to the floor. Sure, it was truth or dare, and maybe he had been pushing the rules by backing out from the truth-question and switching to dare, but this was _Rin_ and she was _nice_ and her dare did not at all fit in with Obito’s criteria for ‘nice’.

Now he wished he just had coughed up the answer to her, in comparison, mild truth-question earlier.  She had just wanted to know whether or not he had seen their other teammate’s face, and if so how he looked. It wasn’t weird that she wanted to know, because they both had been dying to get to the bottom behind the mystery of Kakashi’s mask since they first got to know the guy.

Obito hadn’t wanted to tell her, and her dare was been a very cruel way to get even with him.

It might also have to do with Obito accidentally hitting Genma when he saw him and Rin sharing their first kiss last week, or maybe a combination of the two reasons.

It had just happened, okay?

It wasn’t like he had planned to. And he was over her; it was just an automatic reflex that kicked in when he ran into them. It had been so sudden, too soon, and jealousy and possessiveness wasn’t that easy to get rid of, least of all for an Uchiha.

She said she had forgiven him for it, but Obito had learned one thing about girls.

They were irreconcilable, even Rin. He had bruised her boyfriend, and that was not okay. Not even if she could fix him up as new within seconds.

“This is about Genma, isn’t it?”

“No,” she replied, and she managed to look innocent at that. “of course not. Are you trying to back out of this one _too_?”

Well, yeah, duh, _obviously_. He didn’t want to kiss Kakashi – who in hell would want to kiss that bastard?

For one thing, there was no way he’d get away with it alive. That was one thing he was certain of. Not that Kakashi was homophobic or anything. At least he didn’t think so. The topic had never come up, but if you kiss a guy that isn’t gay….especially if you already fight each other almost daily as it is… and that guy is a genius who _obviously_ thinks you’re a loser…and you already can’t stand each other… yeah.

It wouldn’t end well.

Hell, if Kakashi suddenly kissed him, he’d probably get a fist in his face – it was a sheer, natural response, really – and that was despite the fact that Obito had imagined it.

Yes, he _had_.

Once.

Nobody who hadn’t seen Kakashi’s face had the right to judge him.

It was a few months ago they had been on a mission together, and Obito accidently caught Kakashi shaving by the river while he, for his part, was walking on the stream to explore it. It was early morning, and they were about to pack up and leave soon.

Obito had seen his face, and suddenly he wasn’t quite sure how chakra worked anymore or what the hell it even was, so he fell into the water.  And then Kakashi looked at him and he couldn’t remember how to swim, but it didn’t matter much because at that moment he had been quite content to sink to the bottom if that only meant Kakashi couldn’t see him blushing.

He was always way too expressive.

He envied Kakashi’s permanently unreadable face.

Kakashi had fished him up, because it wouldn’t look good on his mission report if Obito drowned when he was nearby and could have saved him. Kakashi had first tried to put him back on the surface of the water, but quickly realized that Obito hadn’t recovered from whatever shock he had gotten by seeing him unmasked and therefore still didn’t remember how to concentrate chakra to his feet.

(Obito secretly wasn’t all that confident he’d have been able to stand up straight on solid ground, either.)

 So Kakashi had pulled him against his chest instead.

Obito was very thankful that he had his mask up by then. If not, he might just have forgotten how to breathe, and the last thing he needed was to receive mouth-to-mouth resuscitation from Kakashi.

As it was, he could breathe.

Kind of.

Barely.

He had inhaled a bit too much water, and he had his difficulties. So he coughed up lukewarm water on Kakashi.

It wasn’t on purpose, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Needless to say, Kakashi reconsidered, and decided that he’d do Konoha a favor and let the incompetent Uchiha drown after all. He probably drew the conclusion that if he couldn’t even walk on water at age sixteen, there wasn’t much use of him anyway.

And so, he let him go, and Obito plumped back into the cool water and had to get on land the best he could by himself.

But, still… he hadn’t done any worse than that.

Kakashi wasn’t bound to be merciful twice.

And now Rin, whom he for his whole life had thought was the most compassionate person to ever walk on this earth, an angel in human form, turned her back to him and she had no understanding whatsoever.

Of course, Obito hadn’t actually told her about what happened that day by the river because some things are too humiliating to speak of. Which was why he didn’t want to answer his truth-question earlier. Kakashi had, thankfully, not mentioned it to anyone either.

At least not yet.

“You’ve got to do it, Obito. You promised you’d do any dare I asked you to, just as long as you didn’t have to answer my question.”

“ _Please_. You win. I’ll tell you about Kakashi’s face instead.”

“Hm, no. I think I’ll stick with this one, this time.”

It just wasn’t _fair_. She was being cruel!

“Rin…” he whined, using his best puppy eyes on her.

She was unreasonable. She was also already well accustomed to his puppy eyes by now, and the effect had worn off tremendously when he entered puberty. He supposed he just wasn’t as cute anymore.

Obito pouted.

“I’m not gay…” he muttered. “…Kakashi’s not gay.”

Rin obviously couldn’t care less about that statement.

“A dare is a dare,” she replied, picking at her nails in a bored fashion.  “Your personal interests couldn’t bother me in the least.”

“Don’t you realize he’d KILL me?”

“I’m not telling you to unmask him, so it’s not like you’ll even be touching him. Really, you’ll just be kissing cloth.”

Well, easy for her to say.

“NO WAY!! I’m not doing it!”

“You promised,” she reminded him gently. “As the future Hokage, shouldn’t you try to keep your word? How else will anyone ever trust you?”

“Rin….” he begged. 

She knew him too well, and she was winning.

Obito couldn’t believe his best friend had betrayed him.  It was probably Gemna’s bad influence, he concluded bitterly. He’d SO deserved that punch.

Manipulative kunoichi.

 

o o o

 

By next morning, Obito still hadn’t managed to coax himself out of the dare. And Rin looked at him with _those_ eyes that told her how disappointed she was in him, somehow making him feel guilty.

And they were wide, and brown, and sad, and, and.... so utterly _disappointed_.

Halfway through training, Obito broke.

“Fine,” he mouthed at her, while giving her the best killer glare he could muster. It probably wasn’t that impressive, considering she was on the receiving end, and he was the one trying to look menacing.

“But you’ve got to pay for my funeral,” he added.

Rin just smiled.

Obito looked in Kakashi direction. He was, at the moment, sparring with their sensei. Obito gulped. Minato was the Hokage now, but every now and then they still trained together.  Minato was effective in his work and quick to get paperwork over and done with.  Despite being the village’s protector and having wife and kid, he still had some time over for them… every once in a while.

Kakashi used a particularly nasty jutsu. It was barely dodged by the Forth, who gave him an approving grin.

Obito, for his part, felt a cold shiver creep up his backbone.

When training was over, Obito grabbed Kakashi’s hand before he had time to leave, murmuring something about needing to speak with him while he felt his heart sink to his stomach and slowly be digested by the nervous butterflies there.

He waited until Minato left, while Rin stayed close by as a witness to make sure he’d really go through with it.

Since Kakashi was fast, Obito needed to make sure he couldn’t dodge him. Nothing would be worse that to try to kiss him and fail, only for Rin to try to make him do it again.

Never.

That couldn’t happen. He needed to get it done once and for all, and hesitating wouldn’t do.

Kakashi pushed his hands into his pockets, raising one lazy eyebrow at him.

“So, what is it?”

Obito gulped, eyes glancing down his face before he looked away.

_It’s just a stupid sock stuck on a face we’re talking about…_

Somehow, it felt less intimidating when he thought of it like that.

_Hm, I wonder if I’ll get cotton in my mouth?_

Now he definitely felt _much_ better. And kissing Kakashi didn’t seem quite as petrifying as before.

So, Obito just…. kind of grabbed his arms and tugged him forward, quickly capturing masked lips with his own. Their lip-lock instantly made all hesitation and nervousness came back in a shockwave. It washed over him like a flood and his cheeks heated up.

Obito would have pulled back at the moment his lips brushed cloth if he didn’t know Rin was watching.  But Rin _was_ watching.

His fingers dug harder in Kakashi’s arms to keep him from running away, though the masked boy showed no protest – he was tense, unmoving like a statue.

The mask was smooth and thin, and he didn’t get any cotton in his mouth at all. In fact, he could feel Kakashi’s warm, firm lips very distinctively against his own – with enough preciosity to draw the conclusion that he had neither big lips, buck teeth nor a hare lip as some rumors went.

It lasted only a split second and then Obito leaped back and stared running the hell out of there.

It took a few seconds before Kakashi took up the chase on him. He probably had needed to recover from the shock, or something. Maybe make up his mind about the most torturous ways to execute someone, figure out how to best get away with murder.  But Kakashi’s brain worked fast, and soon enough he heard quiet footsteps chasing him and his own heart beat hard.

“Obito!”

He was _dead_.

“Obito, stop!”

_Hell no._

“Come back here, you idiot!”

Since he didn’t want to die, he kept running. However, Kakashi was fast and Obito couldn’t outrun him. He soon spinned around to meet him face-to-face as he backed into a trunk. Kakashi jumped out of a tree just in front of him.

“It was a dare!” Obito shouted out, defending himself.

Kakashi chuckled.

Darkly.

With killer intent.

At least it sounded so in Obito’s ears.

He reached for him, and Obito’s eyes bleed into the Mangekyou. Kakashi stiffened for a moment, caught off guard by the crimson stare. The he tried to touch him again.

His hand moved straight through Obito’s body.

Surprise changed to disbelief.

“Obito, _really_?”

Yep, really.

Obito swirled away in Kamui completely, only hearing one last call from Kakashi. He sounded almost desperate.

Not good.

He _really_ wanted to kill him, then.

Obito shuddered.

He stayed a good few hours in his own safe dimension.  He tried not to think about Kakashi too much, or how it had felt to… sure, even though it hardly had been like kissing a sock, the mask had been in the way, but still… it had felt like the butterflies in the stomach exploded when they touched.

It was a feeling he liked.

It wasn’t worth getting killed over, though.

Obito was rather fond of his life.

 

o o o

 

The next day Obito saw Kakashi in the village. Their gaze found each other at the same time, and their eyes locked.

Kakashi took one step towards him, and that was all the reason Obito needed to use Kamui again.

His Mangekyou really was helpful and he thanked his lucky stars for it, especially at times like this.

He wasn’t proud over how he had awakened it, though.

Nobody was, least of all the Uchiha.

Any Uchiha caught in an illusion technique, no matter how good the caster, was an embarrassment to the entire clan. 

Obito had no defense for himself, other than that at least he never had to lose anyone for real to awaken the advanced Sharingan. It did little to make his strict clan forgive him, though…

Apparently been caught under a genjutsu was a _really_ bad thing, and not even his Mangekyou was of much comfort compared to that, not to the clan elders.  Obito winced when he remembered the lecture.

“You were caught in a genjutsu.”

“Yes.”

“And…your Sharingan were activated before and during the time you were caught in it.”

Obito lowered his head, feeling his face grow warmer. “Yes. My Sharingan were activated the entire battle.”

A clan elder pushed his chair out, making it fall to the floor as his hands slammed into the table.

“How is that even possible? How did you _not_ see through it!?”

Fukaku waved at him, and he picked up his chair and sat down again. Fukaku turned to Obito again.

“And you mean to say that you were so emotionally traumatized by the experience that you awakened the Mangekyou because of it?”

 “…yes,” he admitted.

The second-timer ticked. The crickets went chip, chip in the background, and a breeze rustled the leaves outside. Somewhere further off, the laughter of children could be heard.

Obito fidgeted uncomfortably on his chair.

“I saw through it _eventually_ ,” he muttered. “Minato-sensei said it was an S-classed jutsu.”

“But you’re a jonin and you’re _Uchiha_!” somebody protested.

“Would you please demonstrate?”

Obito did.  He sent chakra to his eyes, feeling the change in vision as they turned.

A few gasped. Others hid their faces in their hands.

“Well…. Congratulations?”

Multiply elders winced.

“No really,” Fukaku said, clearing his throat. “Obito is only the third know Uchiha known to have activated the Mangekyou, and at the moment, he is the only living who possesses it. I will personally look into this. If there is a way to activate the Mangekyou without bloodshed, then that could change our entire clan. As it is now, he’s more likely to become the next clan leader than any of you. Obito, I’ll need reports on what abilities you have and what you can do with our new powers. I’ll also speak with the Hokage about this jutsu you were put in.”

“Yes, Fukaku-sama.”

That meeting had by far been the most shameful clan meeting he had ever been forced to attend.

The clan hadn’t been reformed. So far, Obito was the only one who ever had managed to awaken it by being put under a genjutsu. Although several others had tried to put themselves under both hypnotism and illusions to awaken the same eyes he had, nothing had been of any success.

Personally he thought it was stupid. Of course it wouldn’t work if they _expected_ the genjutsu.

But the Mangekyou had saved his life many times, and his teammates too. So it had been worth it. Obito didn’t really get what the big deal was to awaken it by killing someone, and he didn’t like the sound of it at all. However, there were more rumors of murders on loved ones for the cause in his clan than he would like to acknowledge. Maybe Fukaku was on to something, if they could only make it work for more than him.  While creating mental traumatization was hardly a good choice, it was far better than the alternative.

It had also been an honor to have Fukaku speak to highly of him despite the situation. It was the first time anyone mentioned the possibility of Obito even having any chance of reaching a high standing position in his clan.

Still, he had no intentions of being content with possibly becoming the clan’s leader only – no, he was going to protect the entire village!

…he still had a long way to go, though.

He was willing to admit that much.

 

o o o

 

They continued the same for a few days. Kakashi chased Obito, who disappeared with Kamui before he had time to speak with him – or have his head either, for that matter.

After a few days, however, it seemed Kakashi grew tired of him. Instead of chasing him, he started to ignore Obito entirely. It was a good thing for one or two days, but soon being ignored felt even worse than to take the bull by its horns.

So in the end of the week, Obito was the one following Kakashi instead. He had been watching Kakashi train for a while when Kakashi stopped and sighed.

Obito thought he had been hidden well, but apparently… he wasn’t. Kakashi threw a glance at his direction, and instantly his Mangekyou was ready to flee with him.

“Are you done running yet?”

Kakashi’s voice made him freeze.

Obito took a slow breath before he stepped out of the woods, forcing his Mangekyou away. He couldn’t relax enough to turn off his Sharingan entirely, though. But Kakashi was right – he didn’t want to run anymore. He wanted to get this embarrassing situation over with so that they could go back to quarreling with each other again and just return to normal.

“Yes,” he gulped.

Kakashi walked towards him.

“But, l-listen-“

He was cut short when Kakashi shoved him back against a tree. The action rang a warning bell in his mind.

_Shit. He’s angry._

Obito squeezed his eyes close, readying himself for the impact of a fist, but managed to stay solid. He wouldn’t use Kamui this time.

“Idiot,” Kakashi spoke.

He didn’t _sound_ all that angry, though.

“A dare, my ass. We both know you would never have kissed anyone for a dare alone.”

That was… _entirety_ beside the point, because he wouldn’t have kissed Kakashi without being dared to, either, so… whether it was true or not made no difference.

He was about to tell Kakashi so when lips brushed against his – bare, unmasked lips – and Obito’s eyes flew open. He put his hands on Kakashi’s chest, trying to push him away, but Kakashi grabbed his hands and crashed his lips against Obito’s. He stiffened, torn between fight and flight, but found himself melting into the kiss.

_Kakashi…. he’s quite a good kisser._

He slowly relaxed, parted his lips when Kakashi’s asked for entrance and kissed him back. A low thrill run down his spine when their tongues touched.

_Of course, he’s a genius in everything..._

This time, the butterflies in his stomach danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy KakaObi, because people have been asking me to write it, and because I felt like writing humor and fluff. One day this idea popped into my head and demanded to be written. Please excuse any OOCness, this isn’t meant to be taken too seriously.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE- A Chinese translation by kelakair can be found here;
> 
> http://ururu293.lofter.com/post/1e55b98f_d3d9e31


End file.
